merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:It's Good to be the Queen/Pendragon Family Reunion
In the next episode Uther comes back from the dead and he's not pleased about Arthur's choices when it comes to ruling Camelot. Mostly likey Shade Uther is going to lay into Arthur for knighting commoners, making peace with the druids, and not continuing on his extermination program on magical beings. It doesn't matter that Camelot enjoyed peacetime on Arthur's watch; Uther will only see this as Arthur as a failure for not becoming a carbon copy of Uther. Uther obviously doesn't approve of Gwen as consort, seeing that she's been attacked and dragged across the floor. As for Merlin being attacked, Shade Uther may know he has magic? I hope this episode is where Arthur cuts the umbilical cord and stands up to Uther once and for all. I would like Arthur to tell Shade Uther that the Pendragon name stood for fear and loathing in the magical community. Twenty plus years of tyranny and unfair prosecutions are going to make people want to fight back. Arthur still has the ban on magic but he is not throwing people in jail or executing them on flimsy or no evidence. Arthur had to work to restore the family's reputation and he did it by recruiting all people who wish to serve Camelot. (The jury's still out on Mordred, though.) As for Gwen, she has proven herself to be a strong and clever queen in the first two episodes, but Uther wouldn't care because Gwen was formerly a servant. Had Arthur married any of the women that were presented as potential brides they would be as best a loveless political marriage (Mithian), a completely disasterous union with a selfish shrew (Vivian, unenchanted), or another strategic match with an agenda to take over Camelot (Elena, but not of her free will). All Uther wants is a match that would be advantageous to Camelot and fortify the power of its ruler. The monarch should suck it up and suffer in silence. I wouldn't be surprised if Uther married Ygraine for her pedigree (her family may have had a shot at the throne) and to strengthen his claim to the crown. Love came later. This brings me to Morgana. I would love to see Shade Uther explain that situation to Arthur. He told Gaius that he and Vivienne got together because she was "lonely", but there had to be more than that. Ygraine couldn't produce a child and Uther may have decided to seek comfort in another's bed. Morgana was the result, but he wouldn't acknowledge her because the scandal could have pulled him down from the throne and he didn't want to pass the crown to a daughter. Hence turning to Nimeuh to help them get a legitimate heir for Camelot. We all know how that ended and it was the impetus for the Great Purge. only been speculation of who was born first - Arthur or Morgana. I'm going on the theory that Morgana was first because given Uther's track record with women I think he not only betrayed his friend but also betrayed his queen. Uther's treatment of Morgana made her the terror of the Five Kingdoms today (she's still responsible for her own actions.) Arthur needs to see all these things to remove Uther's influence once and for all from his life. Category:Blog posts